Combat
COMBAT * Outside of Interrupts and Free strikes an attack can only occur in a players own turn Who Can Fight or Shoot * Only the current player (or the player with the interrupt or free strike) may make an attack the other player may only defend. Standard Combat Roll The dice roll is also covered in dice: After applying any modifiers neither player may roll more than 6 dice, or less than 2, and the defenders armour cannot exceed 5 or be less than 1. (modifiers reducing the defenders armour or dice to less than these numbers will reduce the other value until all modifiers are accounted for or the values have been reduced to 2 dice and 1 armour.) #Each player rolls the number of dice determined. #Each player discards any dice which are equal or below the defenders armour value. #starting with the highest dice from each side the values are compared #* Where the attackers dice is greater than the defenders 1 hit is scored #* If the defenders dice is equal or greater no hit is scored #* If the attacker has more dice remaining, these dice also count as 1 hit each # Check the overlord panel or bestiary for effect of the hits #* Heroes and bosses only ever suffer 1 damage irrespective of the number of hits Fight * A fight is an attack made against an opponent adjacent to the model. * The opponent must be in the models front arc * The following standard modifiers apply to fights – ** -1 to either player if they are injured ** -1 to either player if they are outnumbered (they are in the front arc of 2 or more enemy models) ** -1 to the defender if the attacker is wholly within the defenders rear arc. The Attacker now makes a Combat roll. Shoot Follows the same rules as for Fight except the opponent is not and cannot be adjacent, and line of sight must be able to be obtained to the model, and different modifiers apply. * The defender must be in the front arc of the attacker * The defender must be in range of the attacker * Each ranged weapon will be listed as long range or short range which will determine which ruler to use to measure. If the ruler can touch any part of both the attacker and defenders square the target is in range. * The standard modifiers that apply are ** -1 to either player if they are injured ** -1 to shooter if their line of sight crosses a piece of furniture, not adjacent to the shoorter ** -1 to the defender if the attacker is wholly within the defenders rear arc. The attacker now makes a combat roll. Line of Sight (page 22 AC) ‘’A model can only shoot things in front of it. When measuring the range, use the straight edge of the range stick to see if there is anything blocking the line of sight between any part of the shooter’s base and any part of the target’s base. Line of sight is blocked by any square that contains a miniature or a wall (a blank space not taken up by tiles). If the line of sight is blocked, or the target is behind the shooter, then they cannot shoot!’’ Bookkeeper – Adapted explanatory note from earlier Dwarf king’s hold games – when drawing a line between two points for line of sight, it must be possible for a model to move along the path drawn (so in the case of crossing an intersection of 4 squares diagonally, 1 of the other two squares must be vacant) non-Line of sight blocking furniture is ignored for checking the path, but provides a -1 to the result if the item is not adjacent to the attacker. Category:Rules